Lustra
by jamnioria
Summary: Zbieżność tytułu całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie przypadkowa, zresztą wszystko wyjaśniłam w tekście. Tym razem Reim, bo lepiej jest patrzeć niż być obserwowanym. Prawda?


Ten oto pliczek przesiedział sobie trzy miesiące na moim dysku, a wczoraj przypadkowo nań wpadłam i stwierdziłam, że nawet nadaje się do publikacji, wobec tego TADAM~! Po przeczytaniu zapewne stwierdzicie, że tytuł jest z dupy wzięty, bo nie ma nic o lustrach. Otóż macie rację, acz tylko w połowie, bo tytuł nie jest z dupy wzięty - chciałam napisać więcej, ale w odpowiednim momencie opuściła mnie wena. Miało być o Rufusie, który jest 十面相, ale nie jest, więc jest to. Tak, ja też _wakarimasen._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>.

Szczupły, długowłosy chłopczyk zerka na ciebie nieufnie ze zdjęcia. Lubisz go. I chyba tylko ty. To znaczy nie, nie tylko ty, bo jeszcze ta mała dziewczynka, która wtedy zapewne pętała się gdzieś w tyłu, ale teraz tylko istniała, zastygła jak figurka, urocza i w (prawdopodobnie) różowej sukience.

Tak, lubiła go. Tylko wtedy, gdy robił, co mu kazała, słodka, mała księżniczka.

Wiesz, gdzie można znaleźć te fotografie. Są w pudełeczku, a pudełeczko pod deską, a deska pod łóżkiem, a ty parę lat temu tylko przypadkowo odsunąłeś narzutę, wcale tego nie chciałeś. Naprawdę. Ale potem nic nie mogło cię powstrzymać, nawet fakt, że to cię kiedyś zgubi.

Następne zdjęcie. Ten sam chłopiec, tak samo szczupły i tak samo długowłosy, może troszkę wyższy, siedzący w fotelu niczym władca świata, z ręką spoczywającą niedbale na łbie psa. Zawsze bawi cię fakt, że zwierzę wpatruje się w pana jak w wyjątkowo apetyczny kawałek mięsa. Bawi cię to, ale jednocześnie tego nie rozumiesz, bo przecież-

- Reim!

Odwracasz się pospiesznie, próbujesz schować zdjęcia z powrotem tam, gdzie były, ale po co, on już i tak to zobaczył, a przecież tobie w gruncie rzeczy o to chodziło, prawda? Prawda?

- Bądź tak uprzejmy i wytłumacz mi, co tu robiłeś, a jeśli takie proste zadanie cię przerasta, to przynajmniej idź do kuchni i zrób mi herbaty.

Wstajesz z podłogi, idiotycznie czerwony na twarzy i idziesz sobie, byle dalej od tej niesamowitej twarzy. I długich włosów. A ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzisz, jest jego dziwaczny, trójkątny uśmiech.

Lubisz go.

**2**.

Gdy cię wtedy uderzył, myślałeś, że gorzej już być nie może. Ale potem przekonałeś się, że owszem, może. Kazał ci się uczesać. W warkocze. Dwa, długie i francuskie. Bo ostatnio on zaczyna interesować się Francją. Ciekawe dlaczego.

Ma bardzo mocne, grube włosy, nie tak jak ty (bo ty masz miękkie, lekkie i błyszczące). Siedzi spokojnie, swoim zwyczajnym, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się w lustro. Lustro, a właśnie, lustro, zawsze zastanawiałeś się, po co jest ich aż tyle w jednym domu - bo przecież na pewno nie dlatego, że on po prostu lubi swoje odbicie.

Powoli przechyla głowę i przez moment masz wrażenie, że patrzy na ciebie... A może na twoje odbicie? Zresztą przecież to to samo, a ty nie powinieneś zajmować się takimi bzdurami, jesteś przecież dorosłym mężczyzną.

Wszystkie myśli uciekają ci z głowy, kiedy on nagle odchyla głowę w tył, tak, że wasze spojrzenia się spotykają – twoje, zdezorientowane i jego, ale ty nie umiesz czytać z twarzy, a już na pewno nie z _jego_ twarzy – i widzisz swoje odbicie w tych ciemnych, pustych oczach.

A potem dostrzegasz, jakie ma ładne usta.

**3**.

Kiedy siedzicie obok siebie przy stole – każdy zatopiony w lekturze, a to książki, a to dokumentów – czujesz się jak idiota.

Nie tylko dlatego, że on siedzi prosto i się nie rusza, a ty co chwila zmieniasz pozycję jak uczeń na klasówce. Nie. Bo on, nie tak jak ty, oprócz tego, że nieruchomy jak posąg, jest też tak samo cichy. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że nie oddycha, bo nawet kiedy odkłada pióro, ono nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku. Bo on, nie tak jak ty, nigdzie się nie spieszy, pisze powoli, niemalże leniwie, a kiedy ukradkiem spoglądasz w jego stronę, przekonujesz się, że jego charakter pisma jest równie piękny jak-

Jeszcze _nigdy_ tak bardzo nie interesował cię rejestr nielegalnych kontrahentów.

_Kogo to obchodzi_, że on bezszelestnie obrócił się – rudy warkocz zamigotał w słońcu swoją miedzianością – i spojrzał na ciebie, tylko spojrzał, nie ma się czym przejmować, no, może tym, że po raz pierwszy od dawna zobaczyłeś jego otwarte oczy, ciemne, w oprawie czekoladowych rzęs, które na końcach przechodziły w barwę jasnego karmelu.

(Ale przecież nie robisz nic złego.)

Gapiąc się tępo w kartkę odważyłeś się pomyśleć, że on jest naprawdę piękny.

(Naprawdę.)

**4**.

Kiedyś miałeś siedem lat i zaczynałeś u niego służbę.

Kiedyś była jesień.

Potem nadal miałeś siedem lat i nic nie rozumiałeś, bałeś się go.

Potem nastała zima.

- Co ty tu robisz? – niemalże spadłeś z ławki. Stał, opierając się o framugę, z tym samym krzywym półuśmiechem.

- Ja... czytam sobie.

- Czytasz w piwnicy po ciemku? Życzę powodzenia.

- N-nie chciałem przeszkadzać.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie powinno cię tu być?

- Ja-

- I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieje takie pomieszczenie o nazwie salon?

- J-

- Won mi stąd. Lotem koszącym.

Tak się go bałeś, kiedy zwracał na ciebie – może zbyt dużą – uwagę. Teraz o niczym innym nie marzysz.

(Wcale nie!)

**5**.

Jest piękny, jest taki piękny.

(Kiedy śpi.)

**6**.

Nie, tak nie można, tak nie można, nie-

(Już niedługo.)


End file.
